Jounin of the Past
by TheGypsyGirl
Summary: Once a Jounin of Konoha, Shikamaru was captured on a mission and was sold as a slave to Itachi and Akatsuki intended to service both Kakuzu and Hidan. [rape, torture, Neji will come in shortly]
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M** - torture, rape, swearing

**Disclaimer -** no I don't own Naruto, you would see a lot more of my favorite lazy ass if I did!

**Summary -** After a 4 year long mission, Nara Shikamaru was captured by slavers for an auction. Sold to Itachi and the Akatsuki, what will happen to him?

* * *

Jounin of the Past

TheGypsyGirl

Nara Shikamaru sat in a tiny cell reinforced with thick iron bars. 'Not that I'd be able to break through them' he noted with a sigh, glancing down at his crushed right hand, probably beyond repair now.

He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting in this cell, 'but' he judged as he looked down at his malnourished body, 'it has to have been at least three or four months.'

"C'mon slave boy, time for auction! Better hope you get bought. But on the other hand I'd rather have you here," he leered. "Put this on and try to rub some of the shit off your face." He threw Shika a ratty, thin, long brown tunic. He sighed and pulled it on, raking his long black hair that had formed into some weird – ass looking dreadlocks, away from his face.

If only they could see him now. What would Ino, Asuma, Chouji, and the others say? He had been sent on a four year long mission when he was 13 and was captured and enslaved on his way back to Konoha. He was seventeen, probably eighteen now. It was hard to keep track of the dates in here.

Shikamaru sneered as he and the other slaves were herded towards large pens. He wasn't much of a use as a ninja anymore. Not even Tsunade could fix his right hand. It was a common practice with all captured ninjas. Without the use of one of their hands, they couldn't form seals, and he most definitely couldn't use his shadow jutsus anymore.

The iron collar, designed to keep chakra from being used, dug painfully into his neck. That certainly didn't help him in the slightest. Yup, he was a ruined ninja. How troublesome.

The only traits he had kept was his laziness, his intelligence and his refusal to be broken after multiple beatings and rapes. He had, after all, had been a jounin. Which made him highly desired by most slave buyers. He was damn expensive.

------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

_He had been doing fine, on his way back to Konoha after four long years. He couldn't wait to see everyone again._

_He suddenly threw himself to the side in midair, avoiding the deadly, spinning shuriken. He landed with cat – like grace on a tree branch. He reached over his shoulder, pulling out his sword and crouching into a defensive position. He looked around warily, noting the position of his attackers._

"_Might as well come out now, I know where you are," he called out in a lazy drawl, directed towards a clump of bushes._

_Two men smirked and stepped out. "We heard you were smart," one of the men remarked._

"_And strong, sexy too. We'll be able to sell you for quite a bit," the other added._

_'Damned slavers," he thought as he slowly straightened. 'Sexy?!' was his other thought._

"_And just what makes you think I'm gonna let you capture me and sell me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised._

"_I think we can manage," the taller man said and grinned. He flung a kunai and cut a wire, hidden from Shikamaru. 'Shit, how did i miss that?' he thought to himself as he tried to avoid the flying needles that surrounded him on all sides. But there was no way he could avoid them all._

_Two pierced his right shoulder, another got him in the leg, and three hit him in the left arm._

_'Shit! I think these are poisoned!' he exclaimed as he slowly sank to his knees. He toppled over as blackness overwhelmed him._

"_Huh, not much in him for a jounin, yeah?" was the last thing he heard._

_------------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------_

Shikamaru roughly shook his head away from that memory, instead deciding to scan the crowd while waiting for his turn at the auction. His eyes flickered from one group to another.

He recognized a lot of people. There were quite a few past employers. A little farther into the crowd, he saw Itachi and that blue shark-man Kisame. And then he saw them, disguised under a genjutsu. Sakura, Naruto, and Ino along with Kakashi. He gasped and stumbled backwards, running into a slaver.

"Oi, what the hell you think yer doing?!" he screamed at Shikamaru. "Get yer ass up on stage, its yer turn!"

Shika stumbled up the steps to the podium, trying to avoid the whip and at the same time keeping his hair in his face.

The auctioneer grabbed Shikamaru by the neck, forcing him to stand next to the podium itself. "Now this, gentlemen, is a true treat for you! We captured a jounin level Konoha ninja a while back. We know he's around eighteen and he used to use shadows controlled by a special jutsu! But you don't have to worry about that, we took precautionary measures!" the auctioneer proclaimed loudly, pulling Shika's wrist and hand out as evidence. "I give you, Nara Shikamaru, ex-konoha ninja!" (lol sounds likes he being announced at a ball or something!)

Shikamaru saw Sakura and Kakashi's heads pop up after the mentions of a Jounin. Ino's and Naruto's followed with the announcement of shadow jutsus. They all gaped open-mouthed when his full name was mentioned.

Shika would've smirked, but he knew he would be beaten later for it. With a glare from the auctioneer, Shikamaru shook his purple-black dreads away from his face, revealing what would've been an attractive face, if not for the total paleness along with various bruises and mud.

The slaver grabbed Shikamaru's chin, forcing his head back. "Young and flexible, and take my word for it when I say he's good for a fuck!" Shikamaru winced, not wanting to remember that particular experience.

Five minutes later, Shikamaru was sold to the disguised Itachi and Kisame, who came up to the podium to claim their purchase. Shika glared fiercely at the pair, asking in a rusty, unused voice, "Why the hell did you buy me Itachi?"

"Smart as ever i see" he commented with a raised eyebrow. Kisame snorted. "saw right through us did you?"

"I'm not that weak yet," Shikamaru started to say, then shifted his head slightly to the right and avoided the fist of the slaver.

He spun around directing a glare towards the sputtering slaver. "I am not your property any longer. Do not touch me again." Shikamaru turned back to Kisame. He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead, crumpled slowly to the ground in front of them.

Itachi looked at the slaver with his fist still upraised after hitting Shikamaru . "This is very inconvenient. I do not wish to carry an unconscious slave, however light he may be," he stated calmly.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I can wake him up, if you like," he babbled. "But when they disobey you, you gotta punish them, right?"

A glare from Kisame sent the slaver scrambling for a way to wake Shikamaru. Kisame poked Shika with his toe. "So why this one?" he asked.

"He's not broken yet. You know how Hidan and Kakuzu like to break things," he answered coldly. "Plus I owe them a slave. I killed the last one they had."

Kisame grunted and watched dispassionately as the slaver dumped a bucked of cold rancid water on the bundle at Itachi's feet.

Shikamaru moaned and slowly came awake, his eyes focusing on the slaver's ugly face. He yelped and fell back in an attempt to get away, crashing against Kisame's knees. He reached down and hoisted him up by the collar of his raggedy tunic.

"Let's go," Itachi said and started walking, leaving Kisame and Shikamaru to follow.

--------------------------------------------------Four Hours Later-----------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had been lagging farther and farther behind for the past hour. It was partially due to hunger and the special collar still around his neck.

An hour later he finally stopped, falling to the ground and curling up in a ball on the sand.

Kisame looked back. "Oi, Itachi, he's down. Want me to go get him?"

"Hn"

He rolled his eyes and tracked back to where Shikamaru was curled up on the sand. "Oi, wake up, c'mon dammit, I don wanna carry you!" Kisame exclaimed as he slapped Shika's cheeks. Shikamaru cracked open an eye and said, "Than take the fuckin' collar off me, then you might not have to."

"Fine," he snapped it off using his hands. Shikamaru sighed in relief as his chakra started to circulate in his body once again. 'Thank God!' he thought to himself as he shakily got back up on his feet but immediately managed to fall on his ass with a muttered "fuck."

"Now what's wrong slave-boy, huh?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Maybe the problem of me not have eating in two weeks, yeah?" he answered sarcastically.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Oi, Itachi! I think we need to take a break. We need to feed slave-boy here."

Itachi glared but ended up agreeing. They found a pond, surrounded by trees and decided to stop there, Shikamaru slung over Kisame's shoulder.

He threw Shika on the ground. He landed on his back and cried out in pain, his face grimacing as he rolled on his side, hand clutching at his shoulder.

"Oi, Itachi! He's bleeding pretty badly," Kisame remarked, watching as blood seeped through Shikamaru's tunic.

"Then do something about it! Stop bothering me!" Itachi snapped and walked away to sit heavily on the ground. It almost looked like he was pouting.

'Kay fine let's take a look at his shoulder.' Kisame flipped Shikamaru onto his stomach, ignoring the sounds of protest. He ripped the filthy tunic down the middle to expose the thin boy's body.

Kisame hissed at the sight of the wound, deep and infected, stretching from one shoulder to the other, it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world. 'Damn it looks like someone slashed him pretty bad. Wonder what he did,' he thought to himself as he pulled out some bandages.

"Okay, I'm done Itachi! I know you want some 'alone' time with him so I'll leave ya guys alone! I'll be back," Kisame called over his shoulder as he walked off into the water to go for a swim.

Itachi grunted and went to stand over Shikamaru, slowly pulling off his cloak. Shikamaru's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

**Heh heh i love a cliffhanger! I need reviews before I'll post the next chapter, so if you wanna know what happens to Shikamaru, better review!**

**Aishe(**the beta and good friend of Luminista!) - Jesus, Lumi you gotta stop bein so mean! I told you not to leave a cliffhanger! It makes people angry and frantic!!

**Luminista(**me) - hmph watever u cant stop me its my story, and stop callin me Lumi!! hahahahaha!! runs away madly

**Aishe -** so sorry, don't worry i'll make sure she updates in time shakes head and runs off after Lumi

**Luminista - **stop callin me Lumi!!!!!! (I swear she's seventeen...sigh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyla to everyone out there! Yet another chapter posted for all my loves out there! Special thanks to those who reviewed! You all get Kakashi plushies and plenty of peaches! (dont ask, my fav food!!)**

**Rated M. Rape and rape flashbacks, naughty words that kids under 13 shouldn't use and violence! (if you count a desk being pounded in half that is...) **

**Disclaimer! If I owned Naruto, Sakura and Ino would be whores, Kakashi would have multiple lovers and Sasuke would be raped by Itachi on a regular basis XD! So no, I don't own Naruto...sigh...**

**Aishe - Baka! (smacks Luminista's head) get on with the fucking story already!**

**Luminista - Fine, fine im goin! Evil beta... grumbles in a corner **

**(in case anyone is wonderin, Aishe is a real person, shes my best friend and neighbor! i'm always at her house!!)**

**(Of course i'm real! i'm here addin these dumbass comments arent i?!)**

* * *

**Jounin of the Past: Chapter II**

TheGypsyGirl

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino were running full force back towards Konoha, shocked by what they had seen.

Their mission had been a simple one. A normal C – ranked mission. All they had to do was gather information on the rapidly expanding slave trade and slave auctions. Gather information and come right back. Simple.

They had never expected to see one of their fellow ninjas up for sale. And in such bad shape too!

"How could they treat him like that?!" Ino burst out with after the silence had gone on for long enough. "Did you see what condition he was in? Whipped, beaten, did you see all the scars?!" she practically screamed.

"Ino, calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine for a few more days until we can get him back," Kakashi reassured her.

"Yeah, Ino, he can last a few more days! Did you see him? He was smirking up there!" Sakura added, trying to get her friend to calm down.

"Its obvious that they haven't hurt him that bad. A shinobi can take a few beatings! They haven't broken his spirit yet," Naruto remarked.

"All we need to do is inform the Hokage and we'll come right back and get him," Kakashi added as a closing note.

* * *

Shikamaru screamed as Itachi thrust in with a soft groan. This hurt more that all the other times combined, except maybe the first time he was raped... 

_hands moving all over his body, pushing, pulling, ripping his fishnet shirt and shredding his black pants off_

A fresh wave of pain as Itachi slammed back in.

_a mouth pressed against his own, back to a wall, hands chained together, totally helpless_

Shikamaru's throat was hoarse and he was unable to scream. He could only manage soft whimpers and pained moans.

_the first thrust. Absolute agony. Pain like he had never felt before. He felt like he was splitting in two._

"_heh heh enjoyin this little ninja?" the man panted out between thrusts. "Don worry, there's plenty others who would __**love**__ to give it a try with ya!"_

_he felt completely helpless, bent over a table, hands chained to the wall, his attacker thrusting in, completely at his mercy. He hated it. Hated the feeling of helplessness._

Itachi thrust in again, harder and harder, lubricated by nothing but Shikamaru's blood. With the added pain of Itachi gripping his bandaged shoulders, it was just to much.

Shikamaru gave up and succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Kisame finally crawled out of the pond about an hour later. Flipping up on shore he noted that Itachi was nowhere to be seen. He watched in slight amusement as well as pity as Shikamaru slowly tried to drag hims elf to his feet, failing miserably in the process. 

After the fourth or fifth try, Kisame finally gave in. He scooped up the barely conscious Shikamaru.

"Where too?" he inquired roughly. Shika flinched back at the sudden contact. Kisame rolled his eyes, "trust me, I ain't gonna touch you, that ain't my thing!"

Shikamaru relaxed a tiny bit and half closed his eyes, "the pond. I wanna get clean..." he muttered.

Kisame dumped him in the pond with no warning whatsoever . Shikamaru spluttered to the surface, gasping for air and clutching at his bandaged, blood soaked shoulder. "Fuck. That is not what i meant," Shika stated flatly and balefully. Still mumbling to himself, he scooped up a large amount of sand, scrubbing at his whole body.

He didn't stop until he was almost scrubbed raw.

"Baka, stop it, you're jus gonna hurt yourself more," Kisame warned. Shikamaru responded with a glare and scrubbed hard, till he almost drew blood.

"C'mon, that's enough! Don make me get ya outta there myself!" he warned again.

Shikamaru didn't listen. Kisame dragged him out, laying him in a patch of grass and fishing through his bag, finally pulling out a patched pair of pants and a loose, long – sleeved t-shirt. He tossed the clothes at him, along with a pack of food and a water bottle. Shikamaru pulled the clothes on and started to eat. He looked ridiculous. The pants were at least a foot too long for him and the t-shirt's sleeves went way past his hands.

Shikamaru blinked and looked up when he saw Kisame looking at him, "Why are you being this kind?"

* * *

"**WHAT?!"**

The Hokage's scream shook the very building. Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and even Kakashi looked dazed.

"By who?! Who caught him, who was he sold too?!" she thundered again, breaking her desk in half again with a well placed fist.

"Tsunade – sama, you need to calm down!" Sakura shouted, trying to reassure her sensei. "We gathered as much information as we could. Unfortunately it isn't much."

Sakura gestured Ino forward, "We know he was captured by a ring of slavers calling themselves 'Para Encontrar O Dinheiro' (look it up! Its Portuguese!) . It seems that they capture the individuals most likely to bring in a good profit. A Jounin, like Shikamaru, or even a Chuunin would go for a lot of money in a sale," Ino stated calmly, "we do not know who Shikamaru was sold to, only that the people who bought him were under a genjutsu we think. Quite a good one. We couldn't identify them."

"But the chakra of one of them was very familiar. I almost feel like I fought them both at one time," Kakashi added. Then his jaw dropped. "No, no way." He looked up, "I'm pretty sure that it was Itachi and Kisame."

The Hokage rubbed her temples, "Shizune, gather the two Hyuugas, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." she instructed and waited for them to all gather. Once they were all there, she started talking again.

"We'll split this up into three groups. One group of three. One group of four, and one group of two. Group One will be Kakashi, Kiba and Neji. Group Two will be Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Shino. Group Three will be Naruto and Hinata. Group One will be the forward scouts. Group Two will be the main group. Group Three will be the back scouts and reinforcements. Everyone got it?!" She barked at the room full of people.

"Good! Then go!!" she shouted. The three groups moved out, flying through the open windows, headed back towards where they first saw Shikamaru at the slave auction.

* * *

Kisame blinked, "Kind? What the fuck? I'm anything **but** kind." 

"Compared to your lovely buddy, you're quite a kind one. Why else would you give me not only clothes but food and water? You treat a** slave** pretty damn well," Shikamaru answered with a disgusted emphasis on the word 'slave'.

'Why though?' he thought to himself. 'he already made it clear that i did not interest him in the slightest. He can't feel bad for me can he? He's an Akatsuki, he's not supposed to care!'

"Fine, it doesn't matter, just keep Itachi away from me!" Shika snapped at the bemused Kisame.

"Where did Itachi go? Ya know?" Kisame asked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, muttering 'troublesome', "He muttered something about taking a walk. Not like I care."

"So you're not affected by this in the slightest?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Hm?" Shikamaru looked up with his mouth full of food.

"Being raped."

Shikamaru froze, eyes darting towards Kisame, "I guess you finally get used to it," he admitted. "The first time sucks. You're traumatized. Then it happens again and again. And you realize that there's just no point in caring anymore. It becomes part of your life. Not to say that you aren't totally okay. I still have nightmares and flinch when anyone touches me. I'll probably never trust anyone that well again. Not even old friends. I got lucky though. Some slaves just break. Others are strong enough to ignore it and carry on with what remains of their life. Though, I wouldn't call it quite lucky."

"Mm, well I'll warn ya. Where we're headed, ya will break. Kakuzu and Hidan like to do that. They ain't that gentle."

"Well that's reassuring," Shikamaru drawled and finished off the water.

"We goin?" Shika asked.

* * *

**Music listened to while writing and betaing this chapter! (Check it out, its some damn good music!)**

_Sweet Dreams, and You Spin Me Right Round - _Marilyn Manson

_Touched - _Vast

_Sweet Caroline - _Neil Diamond (WTF?!)

_Carry On My Wayward Son - _Kansas

_Angel - _Nine Inch Nails

**Ah, such good music! Espcially Vast! (seriously, check it out!)**

**Aishe - yay! yet another chapter done! Good job Lumi! I'm surprised you've managed to get this far!**

**Luminista - oh shut up! ive only managed to do this cause u keep whackin me on the head when i try to sleep! bitch...**

**Aishe - (smacks Lumi) Quiet!! Get back to writing so I can beta the next chapter!!**

**Well, i got Sasuke and Itachi plushies + purple nailpolish for anyone who reviews!! **

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Important Note from TheGypsyGirl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

'Kay, so I know that everyone dreads seeing one of these, and I personally cannot stand it when other authors do this...but...I'm going to do it anyway!

I really hate this story. Despise it. With like a burning fiery passion. But I will continue to write it!! Yay! Before I do that though, this story is going to go through some extensive remodeling. I need to rewrite the first two chapters till I like them again, and then I'll move on to the writing the rest.

I know that most of you just probably want to read the gory rape scene, but you're going to have to wait!!

Sorry for the inconvenience!!

**TheGypsyGirl**


End file.
